The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus.
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a toner image carried on a surface of an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, is conventionally transferred to a transferred body by a transferring member. A toner remaining on the surface of the image carrier after the toner image is transferred is removed by a cleaning member.
“Filming” and “uneven abrasion” may be recited as problems about development of the image carrier. The filming is a phenomenon that additive, toner component, paper dust and the others are adhered on the surface of the image carrier and they appear on an image as a color point. The uneven abrasion is a phenomenon that the image carrier is unevenly abraded along its longitudinal direction. The uneven abrasion causes unevenness in surface potential of the image carrier owing to a difference in film thickness of the image carrier, and the unevenness in surface potential causes unevenness in density of the image. One of the main reasons of the uneven abrasion is uneven dispersion of an abrasive at an edge portion of the cleaning member.